cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Ages
Ages are a way of grouping Eras based on time period, while eras are based on significant events. Therefore, one era can be contained by multiple ages. New Pacific Order Ages The Ages of the New Pacific Order are based on the reigns of its . Age of Ivan npoivan *Emperor: Ivan Moldavi (January 27 - September 30, 2006) *Golden Era *Cold War Era The Age of Ivan, the first age of Pacifica in the Cyberverse, can be best characterized by the personality of the man for whom it is named - Ivan Moldavi. Arriving into chaos, Moldavi and the Founders of Pacifica sought to instill Order onto the bleak and barren soil that they discovered. Proclaiming the Red Sphere as their own, to symbolize the blood shed by comrades in other realms and to symbolize the blood they would continue to shed in service to the Great Cause, the New Pacific Order brought civilization to a barbaric world. Through determined charisma and sheer force of will, Ivan Moldavi molded the landscape before him into his own image. In order to establish the New Pacific Order as the penultimate authority within the realm he first established himself as the vocal leader of the Order within the community and through the circumvention of competitors became the nominal leader of that very same community by wresting control of the diplomatic arena from the pretenders in NAAC and GATO, lesser alliances. Through the machinations of political discourse and the blatant manipulation of the populace Moldavi created enemies for the Order so that he could solidify his hold on their hearts and minds while enveloping those souls into an ideal of superiority. Thus the Age of Ivan came to be. Within this tumultuous period of growth and struggle, the Order survived numerous attempts aimed at its destruction by those of weaker will and fortitude. The NAAC was pushed into the role of Enemy with alliances such as Legion and GATO forced into the role of lackey, doing the bidding of the Order. The ODN, founded by those that held personal vendetta against Moldavi and the Founders of Pacifica from another realm, also proved to be simply another pretender to power in the face of the overwhelming superiority of the New Pacific Order. The Age of Ivan was a time of politics on a grand scale, an age of alliances fighting alliances because of failed or engineered diplomacy. This was before the age of idiocy that clouded the latter parts of Moldavi’s rule and still forces the Cyberverse to turn more to lulz than discourse in the thread of a debate. This failure in discourse culminated in the Great Patriotic War, which saw allies give up their oaths and character in order to support those that defiled the realm because they were threatened by the strength of the Order. While Moldavi did not step down until after the Order had regained its position at the top of the world following the stalemated war, the degradation of the Cyberverse truly marks the end of the Age of Ivan more so than any temporal nomenclature. Before the calamity, it was a time of oaths and vows and strength and honor. It was the age of blood and tears, sweat and mettle. Age of the Pantless Emperor npopantless *Emperor: Dilber (September 30, 2006 - January 29, 2007) *Cold War Era The Age of the Pantless Emperor, so named for the self-provided moniker of Dilber, second Emperor of the New Pacific Order, was markedly different than that which came before. The Cyberverse had changed during the end of the Age of Ivan into a realm that no longer valued the ideal of political discourse and no longer honored the traditions of alliances acting in accord with their own beliefs, thus the Order had to change with it. But it did not compromise. It adapted. And like every other adaption in the Order’s history, it did so while maintaining the same discipline and character that marked it as superior to every other alliance in the Cyberverse. In order to maintain the control that it had held prior to the Great Patriotic War, Dilber knew that the Order could no longer stand alone as a paragon of superiority within the Cyberverse. He knew that in order to maintain power others had to be bent and broken. Thus he endeavored to set the Order on the path of powerful blocs and multiple alliance conglomerations that resulted in a web of treaties, in which many pieces could be moved and pulled along with just a few pulls of the string. It was through this manipulation of allies, as puppets to a greater plan, that the Second Great War was engineered. While not directly responsible for the war, the carefully placed pieces were part of a grand design by the Order that would allow many of those alliances that had stood against Pacifica in the Great Patriotic War to face Justice. Dilber was the ultimate peacetime Emperor for the New Pacific Order. He moved the Order from the warmongering posturing that was indicative of the Age of Ivan to a more cunning Pacifica. During war, Dilber acknowledged his limitations and created the War Powers Act, which gave military control of the Order to the Commandante of the Pacifican Armed Forces, thus creating a dynamic relationship that produced some of the best diplomatic results the Order had ever seen while maintaining its aggressive negotiating position during times of conflict. The Age of the Pantless Emperor was an age of change, growth and planning. Age of the Divine Bovine npobovine *Emperor: TrotskysRevenge (January 29, 2007 - September 29, 2009) *Cold War Era *Era of World Unity *Era of Disorder *Era of Peace and Breakdown *Era of Re-Alignment *Era of Armageddon The Age of the Divine Bovine, the longest age in Pacifican history, is named for the longest serving Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Moo-Cows with Guns, also known as Trotsky's Revenge. Through the leadership of Emperor Revenge the Order reached its greatest heights in the Cyberverse diplomatically and militarily. The voice of the Pacific caused the world to tremble, the mere threat of force laid entire alliances asunder. This age was the culmination of all that had come before. Where Ivan sought to subjugate souls and Dilber sought to bend treaties, Moo utilized the gifts bestowed upon the Order to break backs. And break them the Order did. The Age of the Divine Bovine witnessed the Order climb to the pinnacle of the Cyberverse and on that journey saw it crush those that had stood against Pacifica in the past. But as with all things that rise, a fall did come. The age saw that fall but the Emperor held firm to the reigns through internal strife and led the Order as it faced the world head-on for the second time in its creation. The Armageddon War wrested long held principles from the Order, removing its grasp on its sacred home and introducing a new concept to the cultural dynamic of Pacifica, defeat. But from the ashes the Order rose again and though the Age of the Divine Bovine would end before the terms of defeat were completed, his guidance is what maintained the cultural integrity of Pacifica through its most troubled and tumultuous age. Age of the Blackbird npoblackbird *Emperor: Cortath (September 29, 2009 - March 30, 2011) *Era of Armageddon *The Lost Era *Era of Isolation The Age of the Blackbird was named for the official title of Emperor Cortath. During the course of his reign, Emperor Blackbird oversaw a period of struggle and rebirth for the Order. His rule began during the tumultuous aftermath of the Armageddon war and the accompanying surrender terms. Cortath oversaw the final payments of reparations to the Karma Coalition, combining economic prowess and organizational capability as never before. The Order at this point was attempting to return to a relatively normal state of affairs, focusing on economic prosperity and member growth. As the Order struggled with the impact of the Armageddon War, it also under went an organizational renaissance. Emperor Blackbird and his government realized that if the Order was to survive it had to adapt to the new age of CyberNations. To go about this, the Council of Pacifica was abolished and a new Department of Internal Affairs was put in its place. Instrumentation that had long since become useless was eliminated from the alliance. The world, though, would not let Pacifica remain at peace. The forces of Doomhouse, a bloc consisting of Umbrella, Mushroom Kingdom, and GOONs, declared an aggressive war on the New Pacific Order. They feared that Pacifica would rise again and, in time, crush them. The Order, though, was in a period severe diplomatic isolation due to the ongoing effects of the Armageddon War and this caused the Order to be hopelessly outnumbered against Doomhouse and its allies. The Age of Blackbird was one of struggle, but also hope, as Pacifica pushed on even in the face of extreme adversity. Age of the Dragon Emperor npodragon *Emperor: Mary the Fantabulous (March 30, 2011 - February 4, 2012) *Era of Isolation *Era of Redemption The Age of the Dragon Emperor represented the rise of the New Pacific Order out of the ashes of the Doomhouse War, led by Pacifica's Emperor Mary the Fantabulous. The Dragon Emperor began her reign by negotiating an end to the Doomhouse War. Though the war was the second defeat in Pacifica's history, but it was a defeat in which the Order maintained its dignity and capability. The Order quickly began to recover after the conflict, and Emperor Mary capitalized on post-war growth to make major changes to the alliance, reenergizing the alliance out of the shadow of Armageddon. She decreed that organizational inefficiencies such as Tech Corps and Bank Services being two separate departments should be rectified. On her authority, the Media Department was absorbed into Internal Affairs. The winds of change were coming to Pacifica, change which propelled us to achieving greater heights, pushing us into the forward tempo which resonates to this day. The Dragon Emperor also presided over a rebirth in the Order's foreign policy. The alliance developed many new friendships and allies during this period. The New Pacific Order began to reestablish itself on the international stage under the leadership of the Emperor. A great example of this came during the Grudge War, which saw the forces of Fark and FAN declaring war on the Order. This was the third major aggressive war against the Order, but this time the Dragon Emperor was ready. The New Pacific Order would not stand alone as a large group of close friends came to her defense, showing the progress that had been made by the Dragon Emperor in reinveting Pacifica's image from pre-Armageddon days. The Grudge War was the New Pacific Order's first victory since 2009. The Dragon Emperor had led the Order into an age of rebirth, a rebirth that has given rise to Pacifica today Age of the Sword nposword *Emperor: Brehon (February 4, 2012 - March 27, 2013) *Era of Boldness The Age of the Sword is named after the Sword of the Order and the sixth Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Emperor Brehon. This age marks the return of an offensive mindset not seen since Ivan Moldavi ruled Pacifica. Internally the focus in leadership caused a switch to an Order governed by a military hivemind approach. Internationally, this age represents the Order's return to prominence on the world stage. The Emperor's reign saw a new Pacifican era in international affairs with a "pull no punches" approach to politics. Pacifica signed new treaties with alliances previously considered foes, such as The Last Remnants and Non Grata, but also upgraded previous treaties with alliances such as IRON. Brehon led the Order into the Dave's War conflict, in which the forces of Pacifica engaged and defeated the Global Order of Darkness and the Viridian Entente. During this time, Brehon initiated a series of internal reforms, refocusing Pacifica more towards an offensive military complex. He also commenced a series of reforms to the internal structure of the alliance, but the reforms were not completely realized during Brehon's reign. However, this mindset led to the domination and expansion of the military at the expense of Internal Affairs. Brehon was most successful in his desire to have a more transparent government to the perception of the Body Republic, holding town hall meetings and allowing questions to the Imperial Staff on matters concerning the alliance and for members to receive an appropriate response. Brehon's reign marked a new level of boldness for Pacifica not seen since before the Armageddon (Karma) War. Brehon's bold approach had a number of positive characteristics, including the successful creation of a coalition against Doomhouse in the Equilibrium (EQ) War and the subsequent victory that was gained. Despite victory in the war, a number of alliance leaders were dissatisfied with the way the war had been executed and Pacifica's role within it. It led to the Order losing favor on the world stage. These feelings of ill will and their consequences towards the Order were felt later in the year when the Disorder War began. By this time, the mantle and responsibility of the Emperorship was passed onto Farrin, the seventh Emperor of the New Pacific Order, and it became Farrin's trial to survive and atone for. Age of the Lonestar npolonestar *Emperor: Farrin (March 27, 2013 - May 20, 2014) *Era of Upheaval The Age of the Lonestar embodies the advances and struggles of the New Pacific Order in the aftermath of the Equilibrium War. The succession of Farrin as the Seventh Emperor of the New Pacific Order brought with it a continuation of policies conceived by Brehon. After the war, Pacifica surpassed ten million Nation Strength and one million units of technology for the first time since the War of Armageddon began. However, the Order faced new international challenges, as the coalition which fought Doomhouse in the Equilibrium War was unable to hold together and split into various factions creating new diplomatic pressures. Pacifica continued to build relations with its allies, upgrading its treaty with the New Sith Order and establishing a new treaty with the Orange Defense Network. However, even the greatest allies drift apart, including the Independent Republic of Orange Nations who ended their formal relations with the New Pacific Order. Many alliances worried about their position after the war. Many rumors spread including one about several of the Order's allies (Non-Grata NG & New Sith Order NSO) planning an attack on the New Polar Order. Even when their rumors were refuted, it greatly affected Polaris' diplomatic strategy as they allied the Order of the Paradox, an alliance who Polaris had been at odds with since 2010. At the same time more rumors began to swirl through of a new coalition gathering to make another strike at Pacifica and her allies. Months of diplomatic tensions gave way on October 31, 2013 when the War of the Orders began, and the New Polar Order, The Order of the Paradox and Fark declared war on Pacifica's ally, the New Sith Order. Farrin led the alliance into battle by a declaration of war on TOP in support of NSO. Over the next few months, Pacifica became embroiled in the trenches, battling nations from nine different alliances. For Pacifica, the war reached its conclusion on February 11, 2014 when the New Pacific Order surrendered to the opposing coalition and levied with terms commanding the Order's largest nations, including Banking nations, who did not fight in the war, could not send or receive aid for 100 days, limiting the ability of the alliance to rebuild. Additionally, the surrender terms included a Non-Aggression Pact (NAP) lasting 9 months between Pacifica and her attackers. The next 100 days would test Pacifica's mettle and its ability to grow while its largest nations could do nothing but watch. Even with these restrictions imposed upon the alliance could not slow down the rebuilding efforts. The war showcased the dramatic shift in global alliance politics. This shift left the alliance needing to regroup and refocus its foreign policy direction. By this time, Farrin retired and the responsibility of alliance's political future fell upon the shoulders of Letum, the Eighth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. The Master Age npomaster *Emperor: Letum (May 20, 2014 - March 9, 2016) The Master Age is named for Letum, the Dungeon Master and Eighth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. During his reign the Order returned to a position of dominance and security unmatched since before the War of Armageddon. Appointed Emperor only days before the expiration of Pacifica’s surrender terms from the War of the Orders, Letum moved quickly to shore up NPO’s position, which was still greatly weakened from the war. Pacifica spent the summer equipping virtually all of its nations with DRA and FAC wonders, raising aid slot usage, and funding military wonders for low- and mid-tier nations. The initial months of Letum’s reign also proved transformative diplomatically. NPO achieved détente with the IRON-AZTEC power sphere, which had been alienated by NPO’s conduct in the Equilibrium coalition, and buried the hatchet with Umbrella, a perennial foe since the War of Armageddon. This laid the groundwork for the Doom War. The Order’s foes had successfully undermined it the prior year and handed it a stinging military defeat in the War of the Orders, but they had been lazy in victory. The New Polar Order and The Order of the Paradox, the chief organizers of the coalition arrayed against Pacifica less than a year prior, made no significant moves during 2014; both paid the price. The Doom War saw the downfall of the Polardoxia sphere, and NPO in particular demonstrated the power and efficiency of its war machine in its front against the Aftermath bloc. The Order’s status as the dominant power in the Cyberverse was cemented in the six months following the war. By July 2015, NPO signed or upgraded six treaties; shattered five in-game foreign aid record; reclaimed the top spot in the alliance rankings for the first time since 2009; and surpassed the highest score it or any alliance had previously reached. Indeed, NPO occupied a category of its own in foreign aid sent thanks to its extensive wonder purchase and nation development programs. On August 31, the twelfth anniversary of the August Revolution, Letum announced the formation of Oculus. The bloc indicated that the sphere the Order had been so integral in building was not merely a coalition of convenience but the political status quo for the foreseeable future. Oculus flexed its muscles a month later by declaring war on MI6, a gadfly for both the Order and its Oculus allies. And, although NPO’s membership in Oculus and the bloc’s preemptive attack on TPF during the Oculus-MI6 War provoked TPF into launching a permawar against NPO in February, the Order was ready. For the second time, it was a superpower, peerless in military and economic might and master of its own fate once more. Age of the Thunder Down Under npothunder *Emperor: Frawley (March 9, 2016 - August 1, 2016) The Age of the Thunder Down Under is named for Frawley, the Ninth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. He was crowned on March 9, 2016 at the conclusion of Letum’s nearly two-year reign. Having served as Regent for all of it, Frawley had been integral in engineering Pacifica’s second rise to dominance in the Cyberverse. Thus, many of his policies were continuations of those he and Letum had pursued since 2014. NPO’s treaty with the New Polar Order and NpO’s subsequent admission to Oculus marked the height of Pacifica’s power in the post-Armageddon world and the greatest extent of Oculus's strength. NPO’s policy of proactively confronting military threats also continued under Frawley in, resulting in Invictacide, the Oculus-NADC ﻿War, and the War for Maroon Dominance. However, the most significant acts Frawley took were those that addressed the mounting crisis of inactivity and depopulation confronting Pacifica and world more generally. In May, NPO assumed control of all five Red Senate seats in response to UCR's internal collapse and Invicta's return to the purple sphere, itself a response to UPN’s disbandment. The expansion of the tech bank and lower tier fighter programs was done in part to provide a pool of reliable soldiers and tech producers in a score range that had been disrupted by a lack of new recruits and the protracted war with TPF. Most critically, Frawley saw PW NPO become self-sustaining. Although NPO was founded on Orbis in December 2015, three months before Frawley ascended to the throne in CN, he was its first Emperor. PW NPO also took several months to expand its membe﻿rship beyond the handful of CN NPO government members who founded it. By the time Frawley retired on August 1, PW NPO had a capable government and a large, stable membership. It would be a home for Pacificans for many years to come. Age of the Prophet npoprophet *Emperor: Lord of Darkness (August 1, 2016 - Present) The Age of the Prophet is named for Lord of Darkness, the Tenth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. His reign began on August 1, 2016 when Frawley abdicated and was mainly spent reforming the Order in Cyber Nations and improving coordination with its sister branches in NationStates and Politics & War. While Frawley, first as Regent and then as Emperor, was the driving force behind the establishment of an NPO branch in Politics & War, Lord of Darkness (“LoD”) was the primary architect of a Pan-Pacifican community stretching across The Pacific, Planet Bob, Orbis, and beyond. His vision for a united New Pacific Order built atop its three existing branches was perhaps the most consequential development in the Order’s history since its founding in 2003. LoD’s first priorities upon becoming Emperor were somewhat smaller in scope. The restructuring of NPO’s government and bureaucracy in November was essential to keep the alliance functioning. Dangerously low numbers of positions were occupied by active members, and still more were no longer needed. Much of what had formerly been Internal Affairs was shuttered during the consolidation because it was deemed non-essential to Pacifica’s daily workings. Meanwhile, the Diplomatic Corps had become an understaffed shell of its former self in world with too few active foreign alliances to justify a bureaucracy for foreign affairs. After these sweeping reforms were implemented, most of LoD’s remaining work in CN was devoted to managing the decline of the rest of Planet Bob. Four alliances had left Oculus since the bloc’s founding in 2015: Aurora Borealis disbanded and Sengoku merged into Umbrella in 2016, and both Umbrella and Non Grata exited the bloc in 2018 to raid their way into disbandment. Outside of Oculus, several other NPO allies disbanded or merged: R&R disbanded in 2016; Atlas merged into GATO; and Last Call and Alpha Wolves both merged into CLAWS in 2018. Over the previous several years many of NPO’s allies had all but ceased to conduct their foreign policies independently: although none disbanded, the governments of TLR, NATO, DT, and VE largely went inactive without capable successors in place. And, amidst all of this, prominent alliances continued to fade out of existence. UPN, TOP, NSO, MI6, TPF and STA disbanded; Fark, MHA, GPA, WTF, Sparta, FAN, RIA, Grämlins, NADC, and countless others did little more than keep their nations alive.